Crazy For this Girl
by DemonRyu
Summary: Irvine has a surprise for Selphie.. and he's not a bad guy in this! So please read! and review. :


"Crazy For This Girl"  
  
  
Irvine patted his coat pocket as he made his way to the Quad. He wanted to make sure that he hadn't lost the little box he had placed there earlier. Tonight was the night, that he would ask her. It had taken him nearly a year to get up enough courage.  
  
Selphie was standing next to a stage, directing a student on a ladder. He was hanging some lights. Selphie was again the head of the Garden Festival Committee. But, she had no shortage of helper's this time.   
  
"Selphie!"  
She whirled around, grinning when she saw Irvine.  
"Hey, I'll be ready in just a sec!"  
"I'm in no rush..."  
She laughed, telling the student that he go ahead and just hang it there, they'd fix it tomorrow. She clapped, getting everyone's attention.  
"OK! Great job, everyone! I'll see you guys tomorrow, after class! Okay?!"  
Most of the replies were "Okay", or "Sure" as the students filed past Selphie. She made her way over to Irvine, and tipped his hat to her.  
"Thy chariot awaits."  
She giggled, hitting him lightly in the arm.  
"Yea, yea. Why the big secret? What's so important?"  
"You'll find out when we get there..."  
  
He had rented a car from Balamb earlier, and as they took off, she fiddled with the stations. Nothing to her liking was playing, so she just turned it off, turning to Irvine as they drove back to Balamb.  
"So. You ever gonna tell me?"  
  
_She rolls the window down  
And she talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by_  
  
"When we *get* there. Be patient."   
He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him. God, she was so beautiful, more so then any of the other girls at Galbadia or Balamb.  
  
_And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_  
  
He wondered what she would say, once he asked. He was starting to get a bit nervous now. After all, he knew Selphie didn't take his flirting seriously. Even after that incident at the celebration. When she had pulled the camera back on herself.   
"Irvine?"  
He blinked, his attention focusing on her. "Wha'?"  
"Zoning? Again. You're hanging out with Squall too much..."  
She snickered as he scowled. "Anyways! We're here."  
"...."  
She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Irvine did a double-take, as they passed by the tallest building in Balamb. After they finished driving by the hotel, Irvine glanced sideways at her.  
"Funny, Selphie.. Verrry funny."  
He continued, till they reached the pier. He put the car in park.  
"Go on down, I'll be there in a minute."  
She just arched a brow at him, and he smiled.  
"Please? It's all part of the surprise."  
  
"Allllright." She rolled her eyes, getting out of the car. As she made he way to the pier, he went around to the trunk of the car, pulling out the picnic supplies. He was able to carry everything in one trip, and Selphie's eyes widened as he dropped everything in front of her.  
  
_Would you look at her as she looks at me  
She's got me thinkin about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel_  
  
She took the red checkered cloth from the pile, unfolding it. As she did that, he pulled out a two candles from a brown basket. After she was done, he set them in the middle, then lit them. As she went to help unpack the food, he shooed her away with a wave of his hand.  
"Allow me."  
"Ever the gentleman, Irvy." She laughed, sitting back.  
  
_And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_  
  
After everything was unpacked, she glanced at the three dishes set before her.  
"I'm surprised."  
He frowned thoughtfully. What was wrong?  
"No hotdogs?"  
They both laughed. "Zell beat me to them, sorry."  
"No, no.. this is a bit different. But, I'm sure you've done this a lot."  
Irvine stiffened, but she didn't notice, picking up a piece of the chicken.   
"Wh.. What do you mean?"  
"Planned picnics and stuff..."  
He just nodded, as he watched her eat. He was trying to be romantic, but she had assumed that he had done this millions of times. This was his first picnic, actually.   
~Sefie, you were always the one for me...~  
  
S_he was the one to hold me  
The night the sky fell down_  
  
He recalled the night she had left. That had been one of the hardest nights of his life. When they had learned of the news, Squall had stormed off; muttering about, "people leaving." Seifer was his usual braggart self, but Irvine...  
Irvine had sat there and cried.  
He had run off to where he and Selphie played Cowboys and Indians together. It was their secret place, none of the other children had known about it.  
Of course, she found him. He was huddled there, holding the little toy gun. He was always the cowboy.  
"Irvy, don't cry."  
"But.. yoo gonna leave me..."  
She sat down beside him, and he was surprised to see that she was crying too. She never cried, she was always the happy, upbeat one. Always trying to cheer up Squall, since Quistis had left.  
"I don' wanna go Irvy.. But Matwon says.. I gotta."  
Her shoulders started to shake, and he instantly embraced her.  
"Sefie."  
She glanced up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears.  
"Wha?"  
"Someday.. we'll meet again. I promise. So I can be a cowboy..."  
"And I.. can be the Indian?"  
"Yes! So, don't cry Sefie.."  
"I won't if you won't."  
He nodded. Then she did. "I'm gonna miss you.."  
They held each other, until Edea found them about ten minutes later.  
  
_And what was I thinkin when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know   
What I know now _  
  
"Irvine!"  
Selphie snapped her finger, jarring him from his thoughts.  
"Sorry."  
"I said, you should eat before it goes to waste. By the way, this chicken is really good."   
"Sefie.."  
She glanced at him, wondering what was bothering him. He had been in this haze all day, and she was worried. Although she would never admit it, she cared for him as more then a friend. But he had too much of a roving eye, and she didn't want to compete with half of Balamb for his attention.  
"Do you remember.. the night you were adopted?"  
"...Vaguely. Why?"  
"We made a promise. To meet again.."  
She frowned thoughtfully, while Irvine started to eat his food. He knew that it would take a while for her to remember, if she could. The GFs had stolen most of his friends memories, and he knew that his could start to leave him at any moment as well. He only junctioned a GF before going on a mission, if needed. If not, he usually would leave them alone.  
Her eyes widened again, as she nodded.  
"I remember!"  
  
_Would you look at her as she looks at me  
She's got me thinkin about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel_  
  
"You were going to be the cowboy.. when we met again. And I would be the Indian.."  
He smiled, and nodded as she continued.  
"We had that secret place, where we would go to play. Only Matron knew about it.... Wait! Is that.. why..."  
  
_And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figure out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yea, I'm crazy for this girl_  
  
"Why, what?" He asked, softly. She glanced down at her plate, then back up at him, shyly.  
"Is that why you said it was Fate on the train, Irvine? On the way to Deling.."  
He nodded, reaching into his coat pocket.  
"Sefie, I have something I want to ask you.. But I don't know how to go about this.."  
  
_And right now  
Face to face _  
  
He passed the slim box box to her.  
"I want you.. to be.. I want..." He gulped. She accepted the box, waiting for him to force the words out.  
  
_All my fears  
Pushed aside   
And right now_  
  
"Iwantustogosteady."  
It was all said, in a rush, as Selphie opened the box. She gasped, at his words and what was within the box. It was a simple silver band, inlaid with turquoise stones. She took the ring out, seeing that there was an inscription inside the band.  
"To my Indian, from your cowboy."  
"Ohh. Irvine.. It's..."  
  
_I'm ready to spend  
The rest of my life (my life)  
With you_  
  
She then smiled at him, tears shimmering within her eyes.  
"It's beautiful, Irvy..."  
"Not as much as you, Selphie. Not as much as you are..."  
It was her turn to gulp now, and he easily reached over to the side of the candles, pulling her towards him. He took the band from her, placing it on her right ring finger.  
"I've always loved you, Sefie. I didn't know how to say it.. or how to show it. I know everyone thinks of me as the flirt.."  
"Shhh, Irvy."  
She placed a finger against his lips, and his words stopped. She looked him directly in the eyes.  
"Was this my surprise?"  
He blinked, then nodded. She smiled, widely.  
"Good, cause I have for you. I love you, too.. Irvy. I think I did, from the moment you said it was fate on the train ride. I believe.. deep down I guess.. I always knew that you flirting with the other girls was just a facade."  
  
"Really...?"  
"Really."  
She nodded with her reply, letting her finger slowly trace the curve of his bottom lip.  
"Don't cry, Irvy."  
"I won't.. if you won't.."  
They both smiled at each other, then he dipped his head lower, brushing her lips with his softly. She smiled against his, then returned the soft kiss.  
  
  
_Would you look at her as she looks at me  
She's got me thinkin about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yea, I'm crazy for this girl  
Would you look at her as she looks at me  
She's got me thinkin about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Yea, I'm crazy for this girl_  
  
  
A/N - Well, this was longer then my others. As for the song.. I couldn't decide on a really good country song, nor a really good pop one. So, I hope this one will do. And this was supposed to go up for Valentine's day.. I'm late, I know. I hope all you Selphie/Irvine fans like this. :) And please leave a review, even if you think it totally sucks. -_-;; Zell's the only left, any ideas/songs I should use?  
  
Disclaimer- FF8 and characters belong to Squaresoft. (God to all gamers, hehe).. "Crazy for this girl" - Evan and Jaron. 


End file.
